


drive 'n whine

by hawksonfire



Series: hawksonfire's Ko-fi Fics [4]
Category: Marvel
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Puppies, Road Trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawksonfire/pseuds/hawksonfire
Summary: Bucky's been stuck in the Tower for too long, so Clint does something about it.





	drive 'n whine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angrydollface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angrydollface/gifts).

> Doll, honey, babycakes - I know you said road trip, and I swear to you I did my best to do that. But then puppies happened and these two idiots weren't listening to me, and I'm sorry but I hope you like it anyway.
> 
> I'm participating in Marvel Trumps Hate this year! Check out their website [here](marveltrumpshate.com) and maybe support an awesome creator!

**Clint**

Throwing a duffel bag at a traumatized super-soldier _ probably _ isn’t the smartest thing Clint’s ever done, but when has he ever said he’s smart? “C’mon, get up, we’re leaving.”

Bucky looks at him, raising an eyebrow. “I’m not allowed to leave the tower, Barton.”

Clint scoffs. “And when have you ever let a little thing like rules stop you? No, seriously. I’m curious. With Steve as a friend back in the day, you couldn’t have followed very many rules.”

“You’d be surprised at the ones I’d broken,” Bucky says, and then he winks at Clint. 

Clint chooses to move past that, ignoring it, because he has plans. Not because he doesn’t know what to do about it. “I’m sure,” he mutters, “Are you coming or not?”

Bucky sighs. “Gimme 10.”

Clint cheers and turns around, walking towards the elevator. “Brainwashed buddies road trip!” He resolutely ignores the snort he hears from behind him.

~~

“Pull over.”

“What, why do you -”

“Barton, just pull over!” Clint yanks the wheel to the side and the truck flies to the side of the road. Bucky shoves open his door and tumbles out of the truck, scrambling back the way they came. 

“Bucky, you alright?” Clint calls, following after him. Bucky kneels over at the side of the road - he would’ve mentioned if he got carsick, right? “Bucky?”

“‘M fine, Barton, I just -” Bucky stands and turns around without finishing, and Clint sees two little snouts poking out from the cradle Bucky turned his shirt into. 

“You nearly gave me a heart attack, got us into an accident, and pissed off every driver from here to the Five Boroughs for _ puppies_?” Clint says incredulously. When Bucky looks at him uncertainly, Clint holds the shocked look on his face for a couple more seconds, then drops it and smirks. “I knew I liked you, Buck.”

“Asshole,” Bucky snorts, heading back to the truck.

“Hey, I pulled over, didn’t I?” Clint says, getting in and starting up the truck again.

“Yeah,” Bucky says thoughtfully, “Yeah, you did.” They spend the next hour in comfortable silence, broken only by the slight whimpering of the puppies and Bucky’s occasional comments on how small they are. 

“I think they’re about three months old,” Clint says when they’re stopped at a stoplight and he gets a chance to examine the pups.

“What, you a vet now?” Bucky scoffs.

“I’m no doctor, but I take care of stray animals in my free time,” Clint answers, handing the dog back to Bucky and trying to ignore the faint feeling of hurt he gets at Bucky’s words. “I’ve picked up a couple things, here and there.”

“Fuck, Barton, I’m sorry,” Bucky says, apologetic, “I didn’t mean anything by it.”

Clint sighs. “I can never stay mad at you, Bucko.” He nudges Bucky’s elbow jokingly - but in doing so, he wakes up the dogs and they begin to cry. “Aw, puppies, no,” Clint groans, “Don’t cry, I said I wasn’t mad at him!”

“I don’t think they believe you, Barton,” Bucky teases. Clint chances a glance over at him and sees him smirking down at the puppies, letting the slightly bigger one gnaw on his finger. “Whatcha gonna do to change their minds?”

“Oh, I’ve got a few ideas,” Clint hums, reaching over and wrapping his hand around Bucky’s. He pulls Bucky’s finger out of the pup’s mouth, letting his hand linger, and says, “You can’t let them chew on you or they’ll get a taste for human flesh.” Bucky snorts. “Fine, it’s bad for them to chew on something as soft as human fingers when they’re that young. You really wanna let them bite you, use your other hand.”

“This thing shouldn’t go near something that little,” Bucky says, glaring at his metal hand.

“Bullshit,” Clint scoffs, “Just let the damn dog chew on your metal finger, Bucky, for fuck’s sake.”

Bucky blinks at him, then does as he’s told - mostly out of shock, but Clint will take what he can get. “Y’know, you’re the only one who treats this thing like an arm.”

“What else am I supposed to treat it as?” Clint asks. “A water bottle?” That at least gets him a snort and a crinkle of the nose (so fucking cute) before Bucky sobers. 

“It’s a weapon.”

“So am I,” Clint says, reaching over and patting Bucky on the shoulder. “So is Tasha, so is Steve, so is Bruce, so is Tony. We’re all weapons, you’re in good hand, I promise.”

“Really?” Bucky complains. “Puns? At a time like this?”

“What time? The time where you’re trying to be self-pitying and I won’t let you? The time where I dragged you out of the Tower so you’d stop moping about and making Steve do his kicked-puppy face every time he sees you being anything less than happy?” Clint shakes his head. “Nah, I’d much rather see that panty-dropping smile on your face, Bucko, and I think they would too.” He jerks his head at the puppies, who have stopped crying and are staring up at Bucky curiously.

Bucky blinks down at them. Then, hesitantly, he gently puts his metal hand near the dogs, extending his index finger slowly. The smaller pup sniffs at it and shoves its head against the finger in an effort to get pets. “Aw,” he breathes, staring down at the pup, eyes wide.

“Told ya,” Clint says, smug. “Now what do you say we get this road trip underway?”

“Clint, I’m not even allowed to leave the Tower, much less go on a road trip,” Bucky sighs. “You know that.”

Clint raises a hand. “Technically, the rules say that you’re not allowed to leave the Tower without an escort fully capable of taking down the Winter Soldier. I can do that.”

“Oh yeah?” Bucky challenges. “How?”

Clint smirks. “Easy. Just hand him a pair of puppies and he’ll melt into the adorable little assassin he truly is.”

“You’re going to be an adorable little ball of blood and guts if you don’t stop talking,” Bucky grumbles, flushing.

“You do wear sweaters you knit yourself, I’m just saying,” Clint grins. One of the puppies yips in agreement and they both start laughing. It’s not the worst start to a road trip Clint’s ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on the [ tumbles](%E2%80%9Ccandycanedarcy.tumblr.com%E2%80%9D)
> 
> follow me on the [ tweets](%E2%80%9Ctwitter.com/candycanedarcy%E2%80%9D)


End file.
